A wedding
by Hudson
Summary: Snakes is late for a wedding read to find who's! it's a short story very short come on plz r&r!!


A wedding.. It was morning in New York, or more around 11 o' clock brunch time, Solid Snake or David Snake as he was under the name of in the normal life. He slept like a baby that morning. Suddenly a yell and hard knocking on the door could be heard. "wake up Snake or you'll be late for the wedding" it was Otacon Snake's best friend "Snake wake the fudge up! You gotta get dressed" he continued. Snake opened his eyes, hearing the excessive yelling coming from in the hallway. He rose tired from his bed rubbing a flat hand through his face and yawned. "Snake wedding half an hour!!" Otacon yelled again. Snake woke up all of sudden from the half slumber he had been in "wedding.. I don't recall" and BANG it hit him "oh damn!!! Otacon I'm up I'm getting dressed right now start the car and I will be right there!!" he said and jumped in the shower taking a bath in about ten minutes then he found his suit he was going to wear and got it one. Then looked at his watch "t-minus ten minutes oh hell!!" he mumbled and hurried. Meanwhile Otacon was sitting in his nice ford humming the theme from Gundam wing and waited nervously for Snake to come running down.. "Let's go!" said a voice Otacon jumped but found out it was Snake "Jesus you scared the hell outta me!" "screw that put the pedal to the medal Otacon!!" meanwhile. the white bride Meryl was sitting in the beautiful white limo in traffic HELL! also in the car was the Colonel. "relax we'll get there in time Meryl" he said to calm the nervous Meryl "that is not what worrying me" she says "then what is it?" "it's Snake, I bet he's going to be late there's ten minutes till' the wedding and he's probably getting Otacon to violate several traffic laws just because he overslept" "oh yeah. so driver hoe's it going?" "bad news colonel the road is closed redirected because there's some construction being done" "damnit" Meryl said and sighed heavily "now I'm worried about two things.." and back to Snake: "step on it Otacon!!" Snake yelled "I'm going as fast as I can!!" suddenly the car slowed as the a traffic light were going to be red. "why are you stopping Otacon?" Snake asked "there's a red light Snake, it means we stop, we do have laws in this country you know.." "screw the laws Meryls gonna be pissed if we are gonna be late step on it!" a painful sensation runs through Otacons body and Snake's with his foot (which is barefooted) steps on the gas and squashing Otacon foot. "yeowch!!" Otacon yells as the car get momentum and drives fast through the red light. "that bloody hurt Snake!" Otacon screamed at Snake "come on I was barefooted.." "it still hurt" Otacon said mad. t-minus 30 seconds to the wedding starts. And at that moment a red Ford, which drives frantically is speeding down towards the church were a certain priest awaits. Looking at the. Out jumps two guys in fine suits it's Snake and Otacon. "there Otacon we made" Snake says and they are running up the stairs to the priest. "we are here reverend did we make it?" Snake ask "you are in luck the bride has not turned up" the Priest says. "cool then I can take my last smoke in peace.." Snake Says happy and lights his last smoke of course of the brand lucky strikers. "Meryl made him quit" Otacon says to the Priest. "make the smoke last long my friend and never forget coz' you'll get another one." the priest says. Back to the bride. Who is stamping nervously with her high heels. "come on don't be so mean on my wedding day god!!" Meryl yells looking at the roof suddenly the limo starts moving. she make an small whispering "thank you" with her hands folded together. At the church several minutes after. Snake and Otacon is standing inside the church as the music begins and Meryl in the most beautiful wedding dress arrives with the escort of the Colonel. She's smiling at Snake who smiles back. We skip to the end.. "may I present to you Mr. And Mrs. David Snake, you may now kiss the bride" the priest says and all claps as Snake and Meryl kisses deeply and a long time. as they break the kiss Meryl says "Snake you've been smoking?!" the end a short silly story but I like it 


End file.
